pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
™midi loop™ I LIKE HOW IN THE RP YOU JUST MADE BUBBLES TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT TO UPSILON AND IRMIA //high-fives// wh hhhhh/hh yeahhhhhhhh don't worry abbe you've got hyacinth watching over you wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:31, November 5, 2014 (UTC) //turns the subject of Upsilon and Irmia back to River// JFC KFGhee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOOOL BASICALLY!!!!!!!!!! if i drew hycilon art wait WHAT? GODDDD SHE ACTUALLY MADE THAT THE EDIT SUMMARY I CAN'T [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:45, November 5, 2014 (UTC) LOL I NEVER EVEN NOTICED THE MIDI LOOP THING which reminds me of something impeccable I need to FETCH later YEAH THEY NEVER DISCUSS UPSILON'S SNORTS JUST RIVER'S!!!! SNOOOORT ÖÜT ØF ŃÔWHÉRĘ also I like how Upsilon's voice acter's name is River [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:54, November 5, 2014 (UTC) LOLWH- you'll see soon babe ;)))) as long as I can find it <333 GODDD I feel bad for Upsilon... River? NAHHHHHHH! wh NÖËL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:01, November 5, 2014 (UTC) well nt rly, but Let's just say it's right up there with DNA MIDI LOOP ;) wh VINCE VAUGHN. LOL WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:06, November 5, 2014 (UTC) YEAH BABE It's real hot wh FROM ENGLISH CLASS THIS TIME mr. gretchen OH MY GOD LOL neverending story iii, GOD I'VE BEEN DOING THIS MATH HOMEWORK FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS has the rp been river-spicy wha [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:50, November 5, 2014 (UTC) oh my GOD!!!!! LOOOOOOOOOOOL jack black™ BLACKJACKBLACK GODDD DERRICK THE WEASEL!!!! don't forget the classic, We must not give in to the nasty!™ something the OTHERS SHOULD REALLY LISTEN TO wh- GODDDD YEAH LIKE NOW IT'S ALMOST BEEN THREE HOURS STRAIGHT it's like snort radicals PRRRRRRRROOOFS GOD!!! I'm gonna read these lovely edit summaries "MEANWHILE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE" OH MY GODDDDD KFG "k i'm done" GUBBLES wh HY4¢1NTH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:43, November 5, 2014 (UTC) YEAH JACK BLACK WAS THE ONE THAT SAID THAT SLIPPERY WEASEL LINE IN THE MOVIE GOD!!! jpeg compressed jack black wh YEAAHHHH SERIOUSLY LIKE KFG'S FUCKING SHADYNASTY CONSTANT CONVERSATIONS OF HOW UPSILON HAS SEX I'M SORRY BUT THAT'S PISSING ME OFF I just finished now because like I'VE PRETTY MUCH DONE THEM ALL so snort YEAH THEY'RE GRAND!!!! spyro wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) sorry did I scare you off or hhhh :_ OH WHAT THE HECK BUT YEAH SERIOUSLY UGHHHH I'M ON THE VERGE OF BLOCKING HER BECAUSE SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCCCCKKKKKK OTHERWISE I'M GOING TO THAT OTHER SNORT WIKI ZY SUGGESTED WE MAKE OR SOMETHING [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:43, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Wait there's a law against that? I've never even heard of it...well, A LOT MORE PEOPLE NEED TO FOLLOW THAT LAW. UGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH AND THEN KFG BRINGING IT UP AGAIN IN THE EDIT SUMMARIES! Also I'm a bit worried now because in bio we're studying viruses now, and we're watching this weird outbreak movie. I wouldn't worry that much but this morning Zy was like "everyone's getting sick recently" and HHHHH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE UGH!!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF SHE SAYS ONE MORE OVERLY SHANASTY THING I'M BLOCKING HER Yeah it's just called Outbreak and like some stupid guy smuggles a monkey to the States or something. I don't even know...wait there's ebola in Indonesia? HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... I mean there probably isn't anything bad like that happening just...IMPECCABLE TIMING. Also I think he heard about it from the Whatsapp group snort where the people were talking about the possessing thing... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:11, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Is that the same movie you were thinking of? Yeah I heard about the outbreak in the States...hhhhhhhhh...hopefully there isn't there...I don't really know exactly but Zy gets random messages on it from some group and I just remember before they were talking about the possession thing... Oh, and yeah, probably. Unless you convince me not to... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:25, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I thought it was like in Texas or something...but at least the strain isn't that strong apparently. OH MY GODDD YEAHH. I'VE BEEN HEARING A LOT OF PEOPLE JOKING ABOUT IT LATELY AND IT'S LIKE...REALLY, GUYS? SPEAKING OF WHICH...OKAY. So I read this message at the end of Bio two hours ago but didn't have time to reply since I had French next and we're not allowed to use phones in French. So in French we were doing these snort fake convo things and this one group that presented to our group was doing one about not wanting to eat their grandma's food...and then at the end, guess what? THE KID MADE AN EBOLA JOKE!!! I HONESTLY CAN'T. HE WAS ALL LIKE "oh I might get Ebola HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!" and I'm just like..."ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW." like UGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I don't really know if it was on the news or what...but I talked to Zy during Biology and he said that he just noticed people were getting sick and staying home recently or something, I guess like what he did...it's most likely nothing serious though and I'm over-thinking it. I mean that kind of thing happens often at my school. Usually during the Winter, though...I think it's like Summer or something where he is... Yeah, I guess you're right. I was just saying like if you didn't want me to block her for some reason...I mean you've got that whole snort roleplay and mommas if you even wanted to continue that...but I've just really had enough with her crap. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:08, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I'M NOT JOKING I SWEAR THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED LIKE WTF BESIDES WHY WOULD I EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT BECAUSE STRGGGGG OH MY GOD WAIT REALLY? I thought you mentioned that once...HHHHHH I hope they get better... ;-; YEAH EXACTLY!!!! LIKE EVERYONE IN THE GROUP WAS LIKE "HAHAHAHAHAAH" meanwhile I'm just sitting there blank-faced like "so funny I forgot to laugh." LIKE OH MY GOD WHY Yeah, bazicli. I'm pretty sure he's okay now since he's back at school so oh! Yeah...I think I might have mentioned it to Zy but I don't really know. I'll just ask him about it tomorrow morning or something. Or else he might be like "oh let's just make that other wiki" because he like wanted to make a different wiki or something? I don't really know why I guess he had some idea to make it so people wouldn't find it...but like he wanted it to just be THE TRICYCLE wh I mean I guess you've been dealing with her for longer and are more "friends" with her than I am, so I guess I see why you're neutral. Also I think you can handle shanasty better than I can? I don't know...I just have a very low tolerance for stuff like that... but yeah I don't even know either [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:30, November 6, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE THE TIMING WAS IMPECCABLE. LIKE WHAT Oh...so I guess they got that snort strain that's been in the States ;-; hhhhhh yeah hopefully they are doing alright... I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA IT SEEMS LIKE A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE ON BOARD THIS EBOLA JOKE TRAIN AND LIKE WTF? NOT FUNNY GUYS And especially after my bio teacher described ebola, who would even think to joke about something as tragic as that? Like JFC Yeah that's what I was thinking, but for some random reason now he wants to make a different one so people can't find us? I don't really know to be honest, it's Zy...we'll probably have to discuss it sometime this weekend or something. Yeah, I don't even know why but it just really sends me over the edge. Like why the hell even...just UGHHHHH. And yeah, like it's pretty obvious we don't want to hear it, we've told her many times and gave her many chances. I'm just so sick of it now... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:39, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Well he didn't exactly tell the backstory behind it (which I don't really know other than the fact that it comes from third world countries or something) but he described the disease it's self, and it sounds horrifying. Like my GOD I feel bad for anyone who has or had suffered that, ugh... YEAHHH JUST DON'T EVEN the weirder thing is, the kid that made the joke was the straight-A goody two-shoes kid like okay. YEAH I DON'T EVEN KNOW he wanted it to be like the tricycle wiki or something wh Yeahhhhhhhh... GOD YEAH. LIKE DON'T FREAKING BRING UP PHOBIAS AND CRAP. And she's a bit of a hypocrite, since she's all freaked out about 111. But it's like, look at yourself, KFG...and I even remember recently in chat Zy said right as KFG joined "NO SHADYNASTY." and she just continued on as usual...*sights* wh GODDD YEAH LIKE OBVIOUSLY THE DIVORCE IS SOMETHING TO GET PISSY ABOUT. SURE KFG. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:49, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I'm okay, sorry I haven't been doing anything there hasn't been much for me to do so yeah... Thanks for checking on me though ^_________^ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:01, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Also I keep forgetting I don't have school tomorrow Although there's this snort band thing I have to go to but at least that's at 9:30 and not like 7:20 when my bus comes ._____. now i'm drawing random 9 stuff wait what? eeeeeeehhhhh //waves hands// [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:13, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Well the last two years it was an actual class during the day, but now it's like on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday mornings, so SNORT Yeah I have a lot of snort band things ;;;-;;; YEAH I DON'T EVEN also there was a lot of like 9 things this morning or something, like in chat 999999 9 99 99 9 9999 9 9 999 9 [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:19, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...and then waking up at 4AM on top of that oOo wh- WELL BECAUSE 9 OF COURSE ;)))) I barely remember to be honest I just remember 9 INTENSIFIES wh also then I was like / ..,'' i wnart 2 m,,,,,,hgu u but he fell asleep :'( OKAY WHAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:35, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!!! REDEYEDMEDIC redeyedtheta wh yEHJ,;.' . ID ON'T ENVM I REMEMBER ONE THING THOUGH last night I had some random dream where I was at his house and then he was like sitting on the couch or something and he randomly wanted me to hug him or something and I was like "OKAY" and I told him about that he was like "I'm always on yo mind ;))) " which is kinda true what? I HONESTY LLDON'T KNOW all because I decided to read that random archie comic book while packing the books on the bookshelf. wh- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:47, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!!! LOL theta with red eyes. wh- uh,,,, yeha hhaa,,, wh kinda ^^""""""""""""""""""""""""" wh . :]]] GOD WH- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:50, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GODDD THE PINK NURSE!!! pink nurse with red eyes WHAT IS REDEYEDMEDIC EVEN SUPPOSED TO SIGNIFY ANYWAY LIKE A MEDIC WITH RED EYES WHAT yEAAHHH BAZICLI I DON'T EVEN KNOOOWWWWWWW fangirling wh GOD SO RANDOMMM like i never expecting something like this to happen... well, obviously but like OH i 'm obses'd wh GOD!!! LOL OKAY I wonder if he did see that last message I left in the chat...he might have ;) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:58, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GODDD GOANIMATE!!! zy's fave ;) GODDD YEAH!!!!!! LIKE WHAT zy fangirl wh yeahhh,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, :]]]]]]]]] GODD "JSUT" it's like weird be cause yeh first tim and all oOo OKAY WH GOD!!!! I'm sure he would love it <333 HE WANTS TO DRAW 9 ART wh well I saw later he was gone so he must have seen it and then left the chat or something ;)))) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GOD WH go animate vids jsut 4 him <333 ALSO IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING REALLY JUICY you should check the recent changes on at the safe haven where it shows Zy had uploaded something ;))) . :]]]]]]]]]]] :] :] : ]: ]:] ] i 4 him,. wh YEAAHHHH BAZICLI like before I was like "lolk" at stuff like that but now it's like OH I bet he did ;))))))) MY KOKORO GOES DOKI DOKI okay wh bit it kinda does wjnh sdffsd [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:41, November 11, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL YEAH!!!!!! IT'S REALLY GRAND!!11!!1!! WITH ALL THE RANDOM SNORTS AND THEN FREAKING ANGEL MISTYANGEL RUTH FLYING ACROSS THE SCREEN!!!! also boom town in the background, yeeeee;))))) I bet tomorrow morning wil be mor 9,,,, but yeh bazicli >w< wh- GODDDD I JUSTTTT ,,,,. I DON;T ,KNORWI IKJUST 4 HJIKM ///// .\. a.AL. a.baa w h [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:55, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!!! YEAH IT'S IMPECCABLE!!! 1st century jasmine. yes I anticipate it very much <33333 GOD! "eardrum" I THINK I DID I DO N'T EVEN 0 im_such_a_fangirl.avi wh- BUT SERIOUSLY I'M LIKE A ZY FANGIRL WH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:02, November 11, 2014 (UTC)